Карлос Марлон
Карлос Марлон, позже известный под именем Йозеф, был третьим принцем Королевства Марлон и поваром Баники Кончиты. В детстве был помолвлен с Баникой, но пошел на попятную из-за ужасных привычек своей суженой. Позже пытался украсть бокал Баники для AB-CIR, изображая знаменитого повара Джозефа. Служа её шеф-поваром, принц удовлетворял аппетит герцогини, до тех пор пока сам же не был съеден ей же. Биография Ранняя жизнь Карлос родился в Королевстве Марлон и был третьим принцем королевской династии Марлона. С рождения имея слабое тело, он часто болел. В июне 311 года по Календарю Эвиллиос он был помолвлен с Баникой Кончитой. Рон Грейфер представил молодого принца Банике для того, чтобы они познакомились друг с другом. Обедая со своей невестой, Карлос был так ошарашен манерами Герцогини за столом, что в феврале следующего года разорвал помолвку. Born in the Kingdom of Marlon, Carlos was the Third Prince of the Marlon Royal Family. Due to his weak constitution, he was often sickly.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita In June of EC 311, he was engaged to Banica Conchita of the Beelzenian Empire.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV At the palace, the Conchita's head chamberlain, Ron Grapple, introduced the young Prince to Banica and they became acquainted with one another.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande While eating with his fiancée, Carlos was disturbed by Banica's manners at the dinner table and the engagement was canceled in February of the next year.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Услышав рассказы своего предка, Качесса Крима, победившего Герцога Сатериазиса Веноманию с помощью волшебного Золотого Ключа, принц решил побольше узнать о силе семейной реликвии, экспериментируя с золотым порошком, полученным с помощью подтачивания ключа. Следуя совету шамана, живущего в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа и обучающего его семью, он смешал чернила редкого осьминога, живущего у берегов Марлона с ядовитым порошком, что создало мощный целебный эликсир. Его принц начал принимать регулярно, дабы поправить свое слабое здоровье. Having heard stories of his ancestor, Kachess Crim, defeating Duke Sateriasis Venomania with the magical Golden Key, the Prince eventually tested the family heirloom, experimenting with powder he got from sharpening the key. Once a shaman living in the Millennium Tree Forest taught the family that combining the ink of the rare octopus off Marlon's shores with the poisonous powder created a powerful healing elixir, the Prince began regularly ingesting the concoction to cure his weak physical constitution.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Служба у Кончиты Примерно в 325 году по Календарю Эвиллиос Карлос был схвачен лордом Лайонесс и заключен в темнице Замка Хеджхог. Пребывая там, он случайно подслушал беседу AB-CIR и Платоники, в ходе которой последняя сказала, что не сумела украсть некий Бокал для красного вина у Баники из-за слуг-близнецов и воинов-нежити. Тогда Карлос и предложил им свою помощь в качестве шпиона. Согласно плану AB-CIR, убив знаменитого повара Йозефа, он должен был перевоплотиться в него с помощью Кинжала Веномании. После того, как Карлоса как следует приложили лезвием по лицу, он потерял сознание. Around EC 325, Carlos was captured by a lord of Lioness and imprisoned in his dungeon at Castle Hedgehog. While there, Carlos overheard the mage AB-CIR and Platonic discuss the latter's failure to retrieve a red wine glass from Banica due to the twin servants and undead soldiers. Carlos called out to them,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet volunteering as a spy to help retrieve the glass. Having already killed the famous cook, AB-CIR planned for Carlos to impersonate Joseph with the Venom Sword. With the blade swiped at his face, Carlos passed out. После пробуждения с новой внешностью Платоник показала Карлосу его новый облик и успокоила, сказав, что это не навсегда. Выполняя своё задание, он проник в особняк и был нанят в качестве шеф-повара Кончиты, готовить еду для своей бывшей невесты. Обеспокоенный тем, что ему приходится служить ей, Карлос, тем не менее, продолжает понемногу совершенствовать свои навыки повара. Свободное от работы время он проводит в местном пабе у подножия горы. Later awakening with a new appearance while cared for by Platonic, Carlos was shown his new appearance and told it wasn't permanent. He accepted the task and, disguised as the cook, Carlos infiltrated the mansion and was hired as Conchita's chef, cooking meals for his former fiancée. Though disturbed by what he had to serve her, Carlos continued his duties whilst slowly learning how to cook. When not working, Carlos spent his time at the local pub at the foot of the mountain.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Однажды Карлос помог Банике добраться до постели, пока она была пьяна. Когда принц уже собирался уйти, он осознал, что она раскрыла его истинную личность. После того, как Кончита потянула его за рукав и умоляла не уходить, Карлос не смог отказаться от искушения и провел с ней ночь. Следующим утром он проснулся раньше Баники и отправился на кухню готовить завтрак в компании Арте и Поло. At some point, Carlos attended to Banica when she was drunk; as he started to leave her bedside, the prince realized that she knew his true identity. After she tugged on his sleeve and implored him not to go, he gave into the temptation and spent the night with her; the next morning he awoke before Banica and headed to the kitchen, making breakfast in the company of Arte and Pollo. Несколько месяцев спустя Карлос обнаружил Вельзенианских солдат, окруживших особняк. В этот момент перед ним появился Поло. Весь в крови, смеясь, он уложил к его ногам мёртвого солдата. Потрясённая этим зрелищем Баника, попросила своего любовника не беспокоиться и положиться на неё. Затем Карлос почувствовал, как дрожит земля, и услышал рев, далее он стал свидетелем того, как из земли вокруг поместья выходят воины нежити. Он мог лишь с ужасом наблюдать, как Вельзенианскую армию рвут на части белые полчища. Several months later, Carlos became concerned to see the Beelzenian army surround the mansion. At that moment, Pollo appeared covered in blood and laughing, a dead soldier laying before him. Shocked by the sight, Banica then told her lover not to worry and to leave it to them. Carlos then witnessed the ground shake and roar, and the undead soldiers emerge from the estate grounds. As he watched in horror, he saw the Beelzenian army torn apart by the white horde. Заметив, что Арте и Поло тоже не остались безучастными, Карлос разглядел мертвого солдата, которого оседлала Арте, и понял, что это был Рон Грейфер. Тогда он в ужасе спросил Банику, что с ней случилось. Пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей, герцогиня выпрыгнула из особняка и медленно приземлилась далеко внизу, громко крича о том, что собирается поглотить весь мир, дабы насытить свое любопытство. Карлосу оставалось лишь наблюдать за её безумным танцем среди трупов под крики Вельзенианских солдат и маниакальный смех близнецов. Noticing Arte and Pollo also participating, Carlos recognized the undead soldier Arte rode was Ron Grapple, and fervently asked Banica to explain what happened to her. Ignored, he watched the Duke jump from the mansion and slowly descend onto the ground far below, shouting that she planned to devour the entire world to satiate her curiosity, seeing her dance in circles among the twins' maniacal laughter and the Beelzenian soldiers' screams. Придя в ужас от осознания того, кем она стала, Карлос предпринял попытку бегства и направился в соседний город. Однако воины нежити, неистовствующие по округе, довольно сильно замедлили его. Пойманный Арте и Поло принц был возвращён в особняк. Представ перед Баникой, желавшей узнать причины бегства, он понял, что попал в затруднительное положение. Карлос солгал и спросил, можно ли ему взять отпуск. После долгого молчания оскорблённая Баника решила оставить его на службе, а не наказывать, хоть и запретила повару покидать имение. Terrified of what she had become, Carlos attempted to escape and fled into the neighboring town, only to be slowed by the undead soldiers rampaging across the territory. Caught by Arte and Pollo, the prince was dragged back to the mansion and Banica demanded to know his reasons for fleeing. Realizing his predicament, Carlos lied and asked if he could take a vacation. After a long silence, the insulted Banica decided to keep him in her employ and not punish him, though forbidding the cook from leaving the estate. В ту ночь, готовя еду на следующий день, Карлос размышлял над текущим положением вещей, понимая неизбежность гражданской войны и то, что он оказался в ловушке. Вспомнив, что металлический порошок от Золотого ключа был мощным ядом, он вынул два оставшихся флакона и смешал их с супом. Планируя убить Банику и себя, на следующий день, принц подал его своей возлюбленной перед тем, как принял яд сам. После того, как у него появился кашель с кровью, он посмотрел на возлюбленную и увидел, что Баника была по-прежнему жива, и его покушение провалилось. Вскоре после этого он умер от яда. That night, while preparing for the next day's meals, Carlos fretted over the current situation, realizing civil war was inevitable and he was trapped. After remembering the Golden Key's metal was a powerful poison, Carlos took out the two vials he had left and mixed it with the soup, planning to kill Banica and himself. The next day, the prince served it to his beloved before consuming it himself. Shortly afterwards, he coughed up blood, seeing his beloved still alive and his murder a failure. Not long after, he died of the poison.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Наследие После его смерти ощущающая себя преданной Баника приказала Арте и Поло приготовить Карлоса как очередной деликатес и ликующе пожирала кусочки тела с привкусом своего возлюбленного. Из-за скопившегося в его теле золотого порошка, что он успел принять за многие годы, останки Карлоса в сочетании с ядом, который он дал Банике, значительно ослабили Демона чревоугодия, сделав её беспомощной перед искушением съесть саму себя. Following his death, the betrayed Banica ordered Arte and Pollo to cook Carlos as another one of her meals and gleefully devoured him, enamored with the taste of his different body parts.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Because of the amount of golden powder he had eaten over the years, Carlos' remains and the poison he gave Banica weakened the Demon of Gluttony tremendously, leaving it helpless to prevent Banica from devouring herself.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert К моменту его смерти уже ходили слухи, что Джозеф был кровным родственником королевской династии Марлона, но никаких доказательств его связи с Карлосом не было. Когда Эллука Клокворкер и Платоник прибыли в особняк Баники в ходе расследования, проводимого Вельзенианской Империей по поводу слухов о каннибализме, то обнаружили его пустым. Все вещи были на своих местах, так что Империя пришла к выводу, что Баника сбежала за границу вместе с Джозефом и остальными слугами, потому расследование было прекращено. Ребенок, которого Баника родила от него, позже стал слугой Вельзенианской королевской семьи, от которого в итоге произошла знаменитая Жермен Авадония. By the time of his death, Joseph was rumored to be a blood relative of the Marlon Royal Family, although there was no proof to connect him to Carlos. When Elluka Clockworker and Platonic entered Banica's mansion as part of the Beelzenian Empire's investigation into rumors of her cannibalism, they discovered her home to be empty. Finding everything in perfect order, the Empire concluded Joseph and the rest of the staff fled with Banica to a neighboring country and ended the investigation.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV The child he sired with Banica was later given to a servant of the Beelzenian Royal Family and eventually descended to the famed Germaine Avadonia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Личность и черты характера Карлос был заносчивым принцем, который смотрел свысока на окружающих и относился к людям имеющим низкий социальный статус, как к неотёсанным неучам. Несмотря на свое высокомерие, он согласился сотрудничать с AB-CIR в попытке украсть Бокал Баники, когда та потребовала этого. Впервые встретив Кончиту, он смотрел сверху вниз на полноватую тогда Банику, но, повзрослев, он был даже в какой-то степени привязан к ней, несмотря на разорванную помолвку, охотно стал шпионом ради того, чтобы повидать её вновь, но, несмотря на это, её отвратительные привычки во время трапезы всё так же пугали его. Carlos was an arrogant prince, looking down on others with contempt and treating those of lower social status as if they were uneducated and unrefined.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Profiles Despite this overconfidence, he was willing to cooperate with AB-CIR when the latter required him to steal Banica's wine glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande When initially engaged to Conchita, he looked down upon the plump Banica but grew some degree of attachment to her even after the engagement was destroyed,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup willingly volunteering to become a spy to see her again; despite this, her disgusting eating habits inspired fear in him as well. После воссоединения Карлос не смог не влюбиться в Банику, пока был рядом с ней. Тем не менее, невообразимая жестокость, а также чудовищный аппетит пугали его так сильно, что вариант: убить её, а после покончить с собой, казался ему единственно верным. Будучи её поваром, он не гордился своей готовкой из-за испорченного чувства вкуса своей госпожи. Карлос также не любил алкоголь и не употреблял его, хотя от всей души наслаждался общением, посещая местную таверну, пока работал у Баники. After reuniting with her again, Carlos fell in love with the feudal lord during their tenure together. However, Conchita's monstrous appetite and cruel behavior rekindled his fear of her, becoming so torn that he believed killing her and then himself was the only viable option.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande As her cook, Carlos took no pride in his cooking due to the lord's abnormal tastes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Carlos also had no taste for alcohol and didn't drink, although he did enjoy frequenting the local tavern while in service to Banica to socialize.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Навыки и умения Карлос с рождения имел слабое здоровье, но он был находчивым и, эксперементируя с Золотым Ключом, нашёл способ излечить себя от своих недугов, а также создавать более смертоносные и эффективные яды. Кроме того Карлос был способным поваром и готовил многие блюда для удовлетворения вкуса Баники, который становился всё извращённее со временем. Несмотря на это, принятый им эликсир не защитил его от опасных токсинов, и он всё ещё был уязвим перед ядом. Но, так как остаточная магия сосуда Гнева оставалась с ним, его тело, будучи съеденным, стало вредным для Демона Чревоугодия, и весь тот золотой порошок, что Карлос употребил за эти годы, существенно ослабил Демона.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Связь с другими персонажами Баника Кончита: невеста, а позже нанимательница Карлоса. Хотя во время помолвки Карлос был шокирован её манерами за столом, а после был согласен выкрасть у неё Бокал под видом Джозефа, впоследствии он полюбил её и даже стал отцом её ребёнка. Несмотря на это, он ужасался тому, каким монстром стала его бывшая невеста, и хотел положить конец их омерзительному роману, забрав её жизнь, а потом и свою. AB-CIR: маг, встреченный Карлосом. Хотя Карлос был принуждён следовать указаниям AB-CIR и внедриться в имение Кончиты, принц не чувствовал прочной верности к магу или его целям после того, как полюбил Банику. Джозеф: знаменитый повар из Эвиллиоса, за которого Карлос пытался себя выдать. После убийства Джозефа, Карлос проник в Особняк Кончиты, используя его имя и внешность. Joseph: A famous cook of the Evillious region Carlos attempted to pass himself off as. After the chef was murdered, Carlos infiltrated the Conchita Mansion using his name. Поло: ещё один слуга Кончиты. Карлос был о нём невысокого мнения, как и о всех, кто ниже статусом. Арте: ещё одна служанка Кончиты. Карлос был о ней невысокого мнения, как и о всех, кто ниже статусом. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Карлос происходит из французского и испанского и означает "сильный", "мужественный". *Фамилия Марлон - отсылка к демону алчности Маммону. *Имя Джозеф происходит из иврита и означает «Бог да воздаст». *Имя Карлоса частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его вокалоида KAITO Любопытно *Карлос - единственный персонаж, упомянутый в Evil Food Eater Conchita, изображение которого отсутствует в клипе. Галерея Концепт-арты= 48b8af05.jpg|Оригинальный концепт-арт Джозефа от Итики CarlosABCIRprofile.png|Профили Карлоса и AB-CIR в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Появления в книгах= EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Карлос под видом Джозефа в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECCarlos.png|Молодой Карлос на иллюстрации к роману Conchitanovel002.png|Карлос и Баника |-| Появления в манге= CarlosChibicolored.png|Карлос в короткой манге буклета Меню Всеядной Кончиты CarlosChibi.png|Джозеф в манге CarlosBanicaWCDR.png|Появление Джозефа в манге 640px-BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Появление Джозефа в манге Deadly Sins of Evil 640px-CarlosBanicaDSoE.png|Молодой Карлос в манге QuartetsCarlosChild.png|Молодой Карлос в Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanicCarlosChild.png|Молодой Карлос без пиджака QuartetsCarlosJoseph.png|Джозеф в манге |-| Разное= Conchitamenu.jpg|Джозеф в буклете Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita GenderbentCarlosIchika.png|Женская версия Карлоса по представлению Ichika BanicaCarlosGenderbents.png|Карлос и его женская версия с едой для своих партнеров BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Комикс с участием Карлоса, Арте, Полло, Баники, Платоника и Маргариты от Ичики BanicaCarlosIchika.png|Иллюстрация Карлоса и Баники для Bomasu 12 от Ичики BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika2.png|Комикс с участием Карлоса от Ичики ComicBanicaCarlosArtePollo.png|Комикс с участием Карлоса от Ичики часть 1 ComicBanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika2.png|Комикс с участием Карлоса от Ичики часть 2 IllustrationBanicaCarlos.png|Иллюстрация с Чиби Карлосом и Баникой от Ичики BanicaJosephIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Joseph by Ichika JosephArtePolloIchika.png|Comic of Joseph with Arte and Pollo by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika ComicBanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika.png|Comic of Joseph with Banica, Arte, and Pollo by Ichika CrossdressingTamara.png|Illustration of Carlos crossdressing by Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Joseph's red string of fate by Ichika Появления *Evil Food Eater Conchita (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Evil Food Eater Conchita: Setsubun (не каноничное появление) *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania: Valentine's Day (не каноничное появление; косвенное упоминание) *Welcome to Conchita Dining Room (не каноничное появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (не каноничное появление) *Quartets of Evil (не каноничное появление) *Evils Theater *Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) *Evils Kingdom *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Марлон Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Marlon Категория:Вельзения